


Shelter

by biketest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biketest/pseuds/biketest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a rainy day at the Batcave and Sam can't find his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt at Lacerta's Nice Things For Dean comment fic [meme](http://lacerta.dreamwidth.org/100170.html)! Come play!

“Thanks, Garth,” Sam says. “We’ll head over there, be on it in the next few days.”

As he puts his phone back in his pocket a clap of thunder rattles the lights hanging from the ceiling. There aren’t any windows in the bunker but it’s storming hard enough that the sound of the rain pounding the roof and walls of the bunker is audible even in the basement library. _It’s going to be awful driving in this_ , Sam thinks as he heads up the staircase to tell Dean to get ready to head out. At the top of the stairs he gets dizzy and has to grip the railing until it passes. He swallows down a cough.

“Dean?” He calls down the hall that leads to all the bedrooms. They occupy two of them, but there are three more. There is no answer so Sam pokes his head into Dean’s room. His brother isn’t there, but Sam can’t help but smile to himself as he looks around at all the little touches Dean has added to make the room his own. He heads down to the tech room to see if Dean’s working on something in there.

Dean isn’t in the the tech room, the kitchen, any of the libraries, or any of the bedrooms. The Impala is outside and Dean’s cell phone is in his room, but Sam is starting to get more than a little bit panicked. He feels silly—they should be grown men who don’t have to know where the other is at every minute—but he doesn’t know where else his brother could be.

He forces himself to calm down and looks around for somewhere else Dean could have gone. He calls his brother’s name again, and starts methodically checking each door in the headquarters. 

The Batcave is so absurdly labyrinth compared to the places they’re used to staying in that even though they’ve been there for weeks, it still takes Sam by surprise sometimes. He hasn’t done this kind of investigating here before, his attention focused on the books and technology in the main rooms of the bunker. Dean was the one more interested in the lair in its entirety, exploring and decorating. Most of the doors open to closets or random, empty rooms, but eventually Sam finds one that opens to a spiral, metal staircase. 

Sam climbs, feeling extremely over-sized on the rickety staircase. It opens up to a small hallway, thin compared to the grand ones downstairs. At the end of the hall is a small, circular room, like a turret.

He finds Dean there, sitting on a plush, maroon armchair in his bathrobe, facing the window. A cup of coffee balances on the windowsill within his reach. His legs are crossed so the robe has fallen away from them, baring his legs to his boxers. There’s no lamp in here, just the natural light from the window slightly illuminating Dean’s face and the book he’s holding in front of him. It’s a hardcover Sam recognizes from the few shelves of fiction, though he hasn’t read it. Dean looks really into it, absently biting his lip and sunk into the chair.

He spots Sam out of the corner of his eye and looks up from his book. “Hey,” he says.

“Hey,” Sam replies, smiling at the sight of his brother quiet and relaxed. He looks, well—cozy. The storm is still going hard, but up here, through the window, it seems more soothing than angry.

“What’s up?” Dean asks.

Sam looks at his brother, snug and dry in his robe and armchair and realizes he can’t make him go out in the storm, not right now. Dean should be able to enjoy this for just a while longer. They can afford to wait until the rain dies down, he decides.

“Um.” He laughs self-consciously. “I just didn’t know where you were.”

Dean raises his eyebrows and gives his little brother a side smile that clearly says, _Ok, weirdo_. “Well, you found me.”

“Yep,” Sam says, leaning against the door frame. The rain pounds at the window. “Found you.”


End file.
